Bryan's Story
by blitzkreig50889
Summary: *REWRITTEN* Bryan's only six years old when he's placed under Voltaire's care by his father. In a matter of weeks, he begins to change in ways he'd never thought possible; he learns to blade, makes some friends, and gets into trouble to the extreme! R&R!
1. Prologue

**Bryan's Story**

**By: blitzkreig50889**

blitzkreig50889: I'm back! For those that may have me listed as BBAGalux, I'm now blitzkreig50889! I've brought you all another fic too! Hopefully this one does better than the last one… Anyway, enjoy the fic!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own beyblade or any of the characters just Sierra and Ashley who will pop up in the story later.

Prologue- Hong Kong, China, 1995

Six year old Bryan had never been happier in his life. He was going to get something cool, or at least so his dad had said. Either way, he was still excited.

Right now, Bryan was sitting in his father's truck. "Where we going, daddy?" Bryan asked.

Bryan's dad just smiled. "You'll see, Bryan, you'll see."

"When will we get there?"

"Soon, soon."

Bryan grew quiet. Before long he saw a sign. He couldn't read it but if he'd been able to he would've read, "Now entering Hong Kong, China."

"Are we there yet?" Bryan whined. His father just chuckled.

"Almost. Just hold on a little longer. Just a few more miles, and we'll be there."

"Okay," Bryan said with a sigh. Before long though, Bryan saw a narrow stony road. His father turned onto that road.

"Ow!" Bryan yelped when his father hit a particularly large pothole.

"Sorry, Bry, but it's a little hard to miss them," Bryan's father explained. Bryan sent him a look that said quite clearly, "I hope so!"

"Finally!" Bryan cried out when he saw a small village. "Are we stopping there?"

"Yes. Ashley, Kai, Tala, Ian and Spencer will be here too."

"No! Not Ashley!"

"Sorry, Bry, but she's here too."

"Ick!"

Bryan's father let out a loud laugh. He found it extremely funny that Bryan couldn't stand his younger cousin's devotion for him. Bryan seemed to despise it.

"C'mon. Let's go meet up with everyone."

"Okay," Bryan agreed before grabbing a hold of his father's hand.

Bryan's father led them up to one of the village doors. His smile faltered though when he saw who opened the door for them.

"Voltaire."

"Ah, Jonathan, it's so good to see you again."

Bryan's father just nodded. Bryan though, could sense his father's irritation. He didn't seem to like Voltaire very much, yet for some odd reason, Jonathan was speaking to him.

"I need to speak with you later," Voltaire stated. "It's about the you-know- what deal we've made."

"Yeah, I know. I haven't forgotten about our deal. Just leave Bryan out of it."

"I'll see what I can do," Voltaire mumbled. "But, until then, why don't we send Bryan outside with Kai and Tala? They've been here for a week already, so I'm sure they'll have plenty to say."

"I'm sure they will," Jonathan mumbled. He didn't look very happy. "Bryan, head outside please.'

"Okay," Bryan agreed, but it was more to get away from Voltaire's cold gaze, than because he wanted to.

"Bryan!" Tala yelled happily when he saw him. Kai just gave the usual nod of acknowledgement.

Bryan stopped dead in his tracks. Tala was hyper to the extreme, which meant if the three of them were in the same cottage for the night, he'd never get any sleep and neither would Kai.

"Welcome to the first class nut house," Kai mumbled dully. Bryan got the impression that Kai had not been having a very good day.

"Kai, don't be a grump! Let's go show Bryan what we found!" Tala said in his usual cheerful way.

"Oh, right!" Kai cried, livening up. His eyes took on a mischievous glint. Bryan found it hard not to smile when both Kai and Tala were full of secrets that they were just bursting to tell everyone. Except, so far, they hadn't told anyone their secret and that was a rare thing.

"Follow me…err…us!" Tala corrected as he and Kai led Bryan to their secret.

"Look through the gaps in the bushes. You'll see what the secret is," Kai instructed.

"Oh, wow!" Bryan cried out softly. "Bit Beasts!"

"Yeah, but I don't think we're supposed to see them yet. I think that's why they're behind these bushes," Kai explained. "Let's head back before we get caught."

"Okay," Bryan agreed. He was already getting creeped out since he'd just found out they weren't supposed to be there. Tala, of course, agreed as well. All three boys quickly hurried back. Unfortunately, Voltaire, Jonathan, and Ivan, Tala's dad, were waiting for them.

"Uh-oh!" Tala mumbled in hopes no one would hear him.

"Where have you three boys been?" Voltaire questioned coldly.

"We were just in the woods playing tag," Kai said hurriedly.

"Were you?" Voltaire questioned. "Well, I'll know tomorrow if you were telling me the truth, Kai. Now, all of you go upstairs and get ready for bed."

"Wait a minute, Voltaire. I need to talk with Bryan for a moment," Jonathan interrupted smoothly.

"Of course. Take as long as you need. Ivan? Tala? Follow me please."

Both Tala and Ivan followed Voltaire inside, leaving Bryan outside with his father.

"Bryan, did Kai and Tala show you the Bit Beasts that are here?" Bryan knew better than to lie to his father, so he nodded.

"Listen to me, okay? After tomorrow, I won't be here. You'll be here with Kai and Tala for about three weeks. After that you'll be going back to Russia with Voltaire and living with him."

Bryan just stood there shocked. His father was leaving him! And to Voltaire at that! "B-but why, daddy?" He stammered out. "Why?"

"Because of a deal your mother and I made years ago with him. I'm sorry, son."

Bryan's eyes filled up with tears. Jerking his hand away from his father's, Bryan ran for the woods. He didn't know where he was going, but he ran anyway. And straight into the clearing where the Bit Beasts were being held.

Bryan stopped when he saw the Bit Beasts. There were thousands of them! Only one in particular though, caught his eye. It was a dragon. A blue dragon covered in shiny gemstones along its wing ridges and neck. It was about thirty five feet long and forty five feet tall. Then, it changed into a falcon, startling Bryan out of his musings. A person was coming and the falcon/dragon knew that.

Bryan quickly darted for the cage nearest to him. It just happened to be the one with the falcon/dragon in it. It stirred when it realized someone new had entered its cage and it didn't seem very happy about it.

"Easy there, Falborg," A male voice from outside said softly. "I'm not sure what got into you, but you need to calm down. There's no one in this cage but you."

Bryan knew that Falborg knew he was there. "Please stop moving," Bryan whispered. "If he sees me, he'll probably go and get Voltaire."

Falborg stopped moving. Bryan held his breath a little to see what the falcon/dragon would do. Falborg stayed still; almost as if it understood Bryan's fear of being found there by Voltaire. Suddenly, a voice burst into Bryan's head. He almost yelped in fear, but managed to suppress it.

"If I let you stay here unharmed, what do I get out of it? Surely a mere kid like you can do nothing of influence or can you?"

"What do you want?" Bryan whispered in what he now knew to be a male falcon's ear.

"You don't know?" The falcon seemed to be confused.

"No; should I?" Instead of answering Bryan's question, Falborg asked another one.

"How old are you?"

"Six."

"Six! That's it?"

"Yes."

"Then you can't give me what I want. I should just expose you now and be done with you."

"No! Please don't do that. I don't want to go with Voltaire."

Falborg didn't say anything. Bryan hoped he was just considering his request. After a moment, Falborg spoke again.

"Alright. I'll let you live and hide here."

"Thank you!"

"Just remember this: when you're old enough and able to escape Voltaire's clutches for good, free me when you leave."

Bryan blinked in surprise. "He owns you too?"

"Yes."

"Okay, then. I promise to get you your freedom, but I have one more question."

"Yes?"

"Are you really a dragon?"

"You saw THAT?"

"Uh…yeah. Was I not supposed to?"

"NO! Nobody knows I'm a dragon. Not even Voltaire knows that."

"That's your secret, isn't it?"

"What?"

"Everyone has a secret they don't want anyone to know. For example, my greatest secret happens to be my greatest fear. I'm terrified of centipedes."

Falborg interrupted by chuckling. "I'm afraid of centipedes too."

"You are?"

"Yeah. All dragons are. We're afraid they'll crawl into our ears to our brain and eat it. It's all just genetic though."

"Oh. So, the only other thing you're afraid of is Voltaire finding out you're actually a dragon?"

"No. I've got a lot of fears I don't want him to know, but that's the biggest one."

"Oh. Well, friends then?"

Falborg jerked below him. He seemed surprised. "Friends?"

"Yeah! I'll look out for you and you can look out for me."

"Oh. Okay then. Sure."

"Great!" With that, Bryan curled into Falborg's feathers and went to sleep, finally able to rest in peace.

blitzkreig50889: well, what do you think? Sorry it's so long but I had to give you some explanations now or you'd be lost later.

Kai: don't encourage her to much though or she'll never stop writing.

blitzkreig50889: can it! I already apologized for the length so shush!

Kai: better not let Bryan find out your doing this or he'll skin you alive.

blitzkreig50889: no he won't.

Kai: huh?

blitzkreig50889: he's the one who gave me permission in the first place, so haha!

Kai: brat.

blitzkreig50889: I know. anyway, please review! I need at least 3 reviews before I put up the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 1

Blitzkreig50889: well, as you either know (or don't know), I've decided to rewrite my fic Bryan's Story.

Bryan: and thank goodness for that! The other version was completely off track.

Blitzkreig50889: I've noticed. Anyway, let's get straight to the point. Bryan, disclaimer please.

Bryan: (sigh) blitzkreig50889 does not own beyblade or any of its characters. She only owns her OCS which may appear later in the fic and her plot ideas. Please enjoy the fic!

Chapter 1

Bryan yawned. Listening to Voltaire was like trying to listen to an adult talking about watching a game of golf on television; boring. The man never seemed to shut up. If he wasn't talking about beyblade, he was talking about the latest golf trends or past historical wars.

Bryan noticed Tala starting to nod off. They'd been in China for almost a week now and as far as his six year old mind was concerned, this stuff was boring. Who in their right mind would want to sit around and listen to someone talk about history and golf? Obviously not Tala whose head rammed rather hard off of the table in front of him. Tala jerked upright and rubbed his forehead. Bryan shook his head as Kai attempted not to laugh. Even he had to admit the sight was rather funny.

Shaking his head slightly, Bryan attempted to listen to what Voltaire was saying. God the man was boring! The least he could do was make what he was talking about interesting if he wanted them to know about it. Bryan glanced over towards Kai and Tala again. Tala was starting to nod off again and Kai was staring out a window watching a bunch of Chinese kids playing. He had an almost wishful look on his face.

"Kai, Tala, Bryan, pay attention!" Voltaire snapped suddenly. Bryan jumped and Tala rammed his head off the table a second time. The loud "thud" nearly made Bryan laugh. Tala was definitely one weird kid…not that Kai was what Bryan would consider normal. Put a fire in front of that kid and it was like he was put in a trance. Bryan nearly shuddered at the memory of Kai going into his trance-like state and causing the flames to become big enough to burn Voltaire's pants off. That hadn't been a pretty sight but it had certainly given the natives a laugh.

"Now, let's move onto the world wars," Voltaire stated once all three boys were looking at him again. He turned towards the map he had been pointing at earlier and continued on with what he had been about to say earlier. His almost monotone voice caused Tala to drift off again and Kai to look out the window. Bryan simply stared at the ceiling and tried to pray for help before he risked dying of boredom.

Tala's head rammed off of the table again and Voltaire let out a sigh. Bryan held his breath and hoped to god and any other god in the world to save him from Voltaire's boring lecture. "Get out of here. I'll not get any of this to stay in your heads if you can't stay awake and focus on what I'm saying."

Bryan jumped out of his seat and tried to beat Kai and Tala to the door. As always, the beat him there, but he didn't mind. After all, it was just for fun. The fresh air and bright sunshine made Bryan grin in delight. Tala let out a whoop and a stream of laughter. Kai simply shook his head and smiled.

A round of delighted laughter and yells caused Bryan to stop walking and look for the source of the noise. A crowd of kids could be seen cheering two other kids near the small stream. Quietly, he walked over to see what they were yelling about. The two tops spinning semi-strongly in the metal looking pan caused him to watch in interest. He'd never seen a top spin this long before.

The kids continued to cheer as a white top knocked the other top out of the metal pan. Bryan's eyes lit up. He wanted to do that!

"Hey, Bry, whatchya lookin' at?" Tala asked as he walked up next to him.

"That," Bryan answered. He'd long since ignored the fact Tala called him by his nickname. He didn't like to hear it as it reminded him of his mother and father, but he dealt with it. No amount of yelling and fists had managed to make Tala change his mind and Bryan doubted anything really could change the younger boy's mind. That was something else he had learned about Tala and Kai; their ages. For just a few seconds, Bryan ignored the spinning top and remembered what Tala and Kai had said their ages and birthdates were. Tala had been born on July 15, 1989 and was the same age as Bryan for the time being. Kai had been born on November 20, 1987 and was nearly eight years old. Bryan had then told them he'd been born on December 21, 1988 and was working on turning seven.

"Bry?" Bryan jumped at the sound of Kai's voice. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kai looked unsure, but he didn't try and continue to ask any more questions. "I just wondered since Tala spoke to you and you didn't say anything to him."

"What did you say, Tala?" Bryan asked the red-headed boy.

"I asked if you've ever seen a beyblade match before since that was what you were watching."

Bryan shook his head. "No, this is the first time I've seen one of those. What's a beyblade?"

Tala looked shocked. "You don't know what a beyblade is?!" Again Bryan shook his head.

"Wow!" Kai gasped out in shock. "We've got to fix that. It's not right for a person to know what a bit beast is but not know what a beyblade is. The two literally go hand in hand!"

Bryan blinked in confusion. Sometimes Kai could be so confusing…and Tala was just strange. A tap on his shoulder caused Bryan to turn around and see who wanted him. Kai and Tala looked surprised, but neither said anything and Bryan looked at the kid who had tapped his shoulder. The kid spoke in some language Bryan didn't understand and Bryan found he had a hard time not looking at the other kid. This was the winner of the beyblade match he'd been watching. The boy was holding his white beyblade in his right hand and trying not to jump up and down in excitement. The black hair, nearly to the boy's waist, was tied back with a red hair tie and golden brown eyes danced with pure energy. The white clothes he was wearing were slightly dusty, but the boy didn't seem to care.

Noticing Bryan didn't seem to know what he was saying, the other boy stopped talking. After a moment he held his beyblade up and pointed at Bryan and then the metal pan where the boy had battled earlier.

"He wants to know if you want to beyblade with him," Kai translated for him. Bryan nearly ground his teeth together, but stopped the impulse.

"I'll do it if one of you guys will lend me your beyblade," Bryan answered. Kai looked a little unsure but Tala was instantly enthusiastic.

"Here, I'll lend you mine," the red-head offered. Bryan held out his left hand for Tala's beyblade. Bryan noticed it was almost the same color as the other kid's was. Turning, Bryan noticed the other kid was surprised, but also looking delighted. Bryan held out his hand.

"My name's Bryan. What's yours?" Bryan asked, hoping the other boy might understand at least his name. He pointed at himself and repeated his name to try and make sure the other kid understood. The boy did and quickly gave his own name.

"Ray," the boy said while pointing at himself the same way Bryan had. Ray held up his beyblade and pointed to the metal pan. Bryan nodded and Ray jumped up in delight.

"I sure hope you know what you're doing, Bry," Kai murmured. Bryan looked at him.

"Just do me a favor. Tell me what I'm putting this blade of Tala's into first and how I'm actually going to get it in there."

Kai chuckled. "That metal pan-like thing is called a wok here. It's like a giant frying pan. And you're going to get Tala's beyblade into it by using a launcher and rip cord. Here, I'll give you mine since Tala forgot to bring his like usual."

Bryan blinked as Kai handed him the launcher and rip cord. Kai also attached the beyblade to the launcher. "There you go," Kai said after a moment. "Now all you have to do is aim that towards the middle of the wok and you'll be fine and be able to beybattle Ray over there."

Bryan nodded. This didn't seem all that hard really. He brought his arms up and carefully aimed the blade as liked to think of it for the middle of the wok. Bryan noticed Ray did the same, but with a slightly different angle in his arms. A black haired male with golden brown eyes like Ray's counted down for the two boys. When Bryan noticed Ray pulling his rip cord, he pulled his. Tala's blade instantly landed directly in the middle of the wok and effectively shocked the entire crowd in attendance. Even Kai and Tala let out surprised gasps. Very few amateur beybladers could manage to get a beyblade into a dish on their first try, but Bryan had done it with ease.

"Hey, Kai do you think…" Tala trailed off and looked over at Kai who was watching Ray and Bryan carefully.

"Yeah, Tala I do. He's a natural at this. He might actually even beat this Ray kid," Kai answered after a moment, easily understanding what Tala had been about to ask. Tala instantly grinned and yelled for Bryan to attack.

Startled, Bryan looked over his shoulder. Tala's yelling could wake the dead! Shaking himself, he turned back to the spinning top called a beyblade. It was incredible to see one in action.

Ray said something Bryan didn't understand. Bryan glanced up just as Ray sent his beyblade in for the attack. Ray's white blade pushed at Tala's blade fiercely but didn't really send it anywhere. It just continued to spin in the same place Bryan had launched it at. Ray let out a gasp of surprise as did several of the other kids watching the match. No one had been able to handle Ray's attacks before.

"Attack, Bry!" Tala yelled. "Now's your chance to take him down!"

Bryan looked over his should and sent Tala a dark look. "Shut up, Tala. I know what I'm doing."

Tala snickered but grew quiet all the same. Kai flashed Bryan a grin of approval. "Go get him, Bry." Bryan rolled his eyes, but attacked all the same. After all, the top could only spin for so long.

The crowd's gasps and cheers caused both competing boys to grin at each other. "Attack!" Bryan finally yelled and watched in amazement at the beyblade did exactly what he told it to do. Tala's silver-white blade went on the attack and with one good attack sent Ray's flying out of the wok. Ray looked shocked, but delighted at the same time. He'd actually found someone worth fighting!

"Yeah! Way to go, Bry! You did it!" Tala yelled while jumping around like a jackrabbit on a pogo stick. "That was awesome!"

Kai nodded his agreement while trying to keep Tala from hitting him in the head in his enthusiasm. "Yeah, nice job Bryan. OW! Tala watch what you're doing! You could've rammed you elbow into my eye!"

Bryan laughed. This was fun! Ray flashed Bryan a smile when the boy turned back around to pick up Tala's blade so he could hand it back to him. Bryan smiled back. It felt good to smile again.

A sudden splash of water caused Bryan to sputter. Tala and Kai could be heard protesting loudly and looking around for the person who had dumped the rather cold stream water on them.

"Sorry about that! My new friend kind of got carried away," a boy about Tala's age apologized. He had blond hair looked almost green with the way the light was hitting it and lavender eyes. He was also rather short. However, not even that managed to shock Bryan. What shocked him was that he actually knew what the boy had said.

"That's okay," Kai reassured the boy. "We needed a bath anyway. I just wish the water wasn't so cold!"

The other boy looked relieved and nodded. "Me too. I wouldn't have to worry about my mom calling for the National Guard, the army, and marines if I so much as showed signs of getting a cold. By the way, my name is Oliver. What's yours?"

All three boys blinked. Bryan after a moment shook himself and spoke up for the others as well as himself. "I'm Bryan and those two are my friends Tala and Kai.

Oliver smiled with pleasure. "Cool! Want to play sometime?" All three boys nodded and Oliver flashed them another smile. "Alright, see you around then." With that he ran off towards three other boys and broke out in a string of words in a different language. Kai, Tala, and Bryan exchanged looks of confusion before turning back towards Ray to thank him for the battle only to find the other boy had disappeared.

"Wonder where Ray went," Tala wondered aloud.

"Who knows," Kai answered. "C'mon, T, we've got some work to do if we're going to make Bryan here into a true beyblader." Tala let out an enthusiastic whoop for the second time that day. Bryan and Kai both winced from the loudness of it.

"Is he always like this?" Bryan asked after a moment.

"Oh, yeah. And do you mind if I use your short hand name for a beyblade. It'll sound better than saying beyblade all the time."

"Go ahead," Bryan answered back. "I don't mind."

Kai nodded. "Alright then, let's go before…" Kai broke off as Tala interrupted with a loud, "C'mon you slowpokes, let's go already!" Bryan let out a groan. Leave it to Tala to be a nutcase.

However, as the boys walked towards the cottage they slept in, none of them noticed the people watching them and smiling in triumph. These boys were most definitely going to do nicely.

Blitzkreig50889: and cliffhanger! Well, I think I can say this chapter is much better than the other one I originally had put up for this story. I think I made a good choice in rewriting this fic.

Bryan: that makes two of us. And I just realized something.

Blitzkreig50889: what is it Bryan?

Bryan: why did you have Kai do the disclaimer for the prologue to my story?

Blitzkreig50889: (sighs) figures you'd ask that. I only did it because you were at an appointment.

Bryan: I see…

Blitzkreig50889: yell at me later for it. Now can I close this chapter up?

Bryan: yes ma'am.

Blitzkreig50889: thank you. To my readers, new and old (not in an age sense of course!) I hope you like the newly rewritten Bryan's story and please remember to send me a few reviews to let me know what you think. Oh, and this fic should be updated once a week at least; sooner if I get a lot of reviews.


End file.
